gloryofromefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jack.Cowan
Welcome Hi. My name is Jack Cowan. If you have any questions, you can post them here. I get on regularly. Make sure you sign any post with your signature. At the end of your post, just press the "signature" button on the right side, under the "Insert" portion. Or you could just post 3~ Thanks for your imput! Also, please do not delete anything already posted. Please just click the edit button by the "Welcome" then post your comment after anything else that is already on here. Jack.Cowan Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:09, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jack, I made some major changes to the Items page: instead of putting all the items in the same page, I divided it by category. I was experimenting two layouts (one with all items on one page and another layout with links to the 4 items categoires.) I tired putting the new entries all on one page but it made the page quite long and I'm still not done putting all the Ressources items in the game (there's atleast 27 more items to add). I'd like to have your feedback please; do you think I should I try putting all items on one page and divide it with headings or should I keep it the way it is now? Thanks, Mayor Adam West 06:26, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Jack I am new to posting on Wiki and didnt know how to make it its own page. Please help. This is a good little guide for the beginners to kinda check and see where , at a minimum, they should be. I am also new at navigating this editors section, I will take help therer too. FB name Michele Willey, Baton rouge. I cant even find the damn category now!. I was going to try to make it a page. Moansalot ( Michele Willey) Thanks Jack. I just felt that a lot of new players are left with the feeling of...oh my whats next...? So i wanted them to have a guide that kind of summed it all up. johnwerneken@netzero.net (thats me) Do you know the keepers of the data grab script for the GoR map files? I'd like to get it at least to pull comma-delimited files for GoR domains 1 2 3...so I could have my own excell access sql files...I play game on 17 worlds but mostly on first three.17:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC)17:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC)17:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC)17:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC)Johnwerneken 17:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC)argh i am not fond of windoz or html buttons that do unexpected things lolJohnwerneken 17:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) http://gloryofrome.weezeewig.com/doku/doku.php/start has some interesting map tools for gor and koc. nikah it's author links to your wiki (which I had seen pieces of before). I have at least three versions of the province map, I was talking about maps of entire world/server which I now have as well, just not sure how to update them myself, except by going to link I just posted, which works fine but may not always be there lol. fyi. Johnwerneken 09:04, September 27, 2011 (UTC) hello i have a question will defence bals kill bears Gmoney63 01:49, January 28, 2012 (UTC)gmoney63 Hi, How can i help you on the translate to spanish project. Im fluent in english and my mother language is spanish 02:31, January 26, 2013 (UTC)